A Valentine Of A Different Kind
by dublin writer
Summary: A Valentine's night turns out a little different from what Steve had planned and Mike is determined to find out what happened. Disclaimer: As usual I do not own the characters but merely borrow them for my story and my readers. I make no profit from their use unless you count enjoyment as a reward.


**A Valentine Of A Different Kind**

**A/N: Apologies first for not using a suggested prompt to write my Valentine story but my muse never really works well with prompts and tends to prefer to spark me with ideas of her own. But never the less, here is the short story that she inspired me to write for the day that is in it and I hope you all enjoy it anyway.**

**I would also like to dedicate it to all the special ladies of the Yahoo Streets Of San Francisco group and all my loyal readers out there near and far to wish you all a very Happy Valentine's Day full of love and surrounded by the special people in your life and to my husband and children without whom my Valentine's Day wouldn't be as special as it is.**

Steve woke up at around four am to the annoying sound of someone knocking loudly at his door. Turning over and half sitting up, he looked at the time through half opened eyes and saw how early it was. He groaned and threw back the covers and plodded wearily towards the front door, yelling as he went.

"Alright! I'm coming ...You don't have to knock my door off it's hinges Mike."

Steve opened the door and duly saw his partner standing impatiently outside.

Standing to one side to allow Mike in, Mike looked at the sleepy form of his partner and began to laugh.

"What? What's so funny? And why so early? You said you weren't collecting me until nine. What's the deal? "

"Sorry buddy boy ..." Mike said trying to suppress another chuckle at his disheveled looking partner who looked like he had been dragged through a bush backwards. " ... but you look like hell. Didn't you go straight to bed last night when I dropped you home like I told you to?"

"No, something came up. I didn't get to sleep until after two. And anyway you didn't answer me as to why you're knocking my door down at four in the morning?" Steve answered in a very exasperated tone.

He hated being surprised by early morning visits by Mike and was feeling extra tired today and grumpy as a result. To make matters worse, his head was hurting and his stomach was churning so he wasn't feeling up to a crime scene. He only hoped that wasn't the reason for his untimely visit and if it was Steve prayed that it wasn't going to be a gory one as he wasn't quite sure if would manage to retain his stomach contents if it was.

"Oh? Something or someone buddy boy? I knew you couldn't resist going out for Valentine's night. Who was the lucky lady this time, huh?" Mike added teasingly, wagging a finger at Steve.

Steve knew Mike was trying to get a rise from him so he decided not to take the bait this time. He remembered a saying his Grandfather taught him when he was a kid that you don't have to go to every argument you're invited to so instead of telling Mike to mind his own business like he felt like saying he repeated his former question.

"Mike? The reason for this unannounced visit?"

Mike seemed almost disappointed that details of Steve's mysterious late night adventures were not being shared but he figured he'd manage to worm more details from him as the day wore on as the young man most likely got more tired and cranky. He had seen it before many times.

"We've got a crime scene to attend over at Nob Hill. It's a sensitive one and the Captain wants us on it. So go have a quick shower buddy boy and get your act together. I want to be over there by four thirty. "

"Aw Mike. We only left work last night at eight after a long shift. Why can't Tanner and Healy take it?" Steve complained, feeling fed up and overtired.

"Because I told you. The Captain wants us on it. And if you had come home and slept like I told you last evening instead of giving in to your nocturnal instincts you wouldn't be struggling to keep your eyes open this morning now would you? Now go will you? Get cleaned up. I'll even buy you an extra strong coffee along the way. Ok?" Mike said patting the young man's shoulder and then turning him and giving him a slight much needed, gentle push towards the bedroom.

Steve groaned loudly in defeat.

"Ok, ok ... give me twenty minutes." and with that he slunk off in the direction of the bedroom wearily, while Mike watched him go and shook his head at Steve's constant disregard for the need to get well earned rest after a long shift at work.

As he heard the shower going he sat down on Steve's couch and waited. Looking around he didn't see any tell tale signs of what had caused him to lose sleep last night. Normally there were empty wine glasses or some form of signs that would indicate if he had entertained a late night visitor but today he saw none. When he saw none, he began to worry. He said that something had come up! Perhaps the kid hadn't been well. That would certainly explain why he had looked pretty rough this morning. Maybe he was wronging the young man. He started to feel guilty. After all they had been working long shifts lately and Steve hadn't had many opportunities to relax and unwind over the last couple of weeks.

Deciding to investigate further while he had the opportunity to, he stood up and headed into Steve's small kitchen and the sight on Steve's kitchen table answered his question. A half filled glass of water and a bottle of tablets lay there discarded. Picking up the bottle, he instantly recognized Steve's migraine pills and shook his head again. When would that boy ever learn to speak up?

He thought about the previous evening at the Office and remembered that Steve had been very quiet coming to the end of their shift. Mike had been ribbing his young partner all day about the day that was in it and had tried to glean from him if he had any nice plans for the romantic evening it was but Steve had kept quiet and kept changing the subject every time he had managed to bring it up. Thinking back now he had noticed him rubbing the back of his neck and his eyes a lot but had put it down to tiredness as it had been a long shift and they were both feeling the effects of it. One of Steve's phone conversations that he had managed to overhear a snippet of while he had refilled his coffee cup, despite the fact that Steve had purposefully lowered his voice seeing Mike standing near him had mentioned canceling plans and promising a rain check. Mike remembered thinking that for once the young man was being sensible and catching up on the sleep he so desperately seemed to need. But knowing what he did now, Steve must have had a doozy of a migraine manifesting all along and hadn't said anything.

Returning back into the living room and sitting down again, feeling annoyed with himself for not noticing it and at Steve for not mentioning it, it wasn't long before Steve emerged from the bedroom dressed and while his hair was still damp from the shower it was combed into place none the less. Steve stood in the middle of the room, attaching his gun and his handcuffs to the back of his belt not realizing that he was about to bear the brunt of Mike's annoyance as Mike rose and headed towards him purposefully.

As Mike arrived over beside him he looked up curiously, and saw the thunderous look on Mike's face and wondered what had caused such a change while he had showered and changed. Suddenly feeling uneasy he stepped back a bit.

"What?"

Mike reached out and grabbed the young man's chin unexpectedly and saw the red rimmed eyes clearly that gave away the tell tale sign that Steve was still suffering the after effects of a bad migraine. Steve had been caught off guard by Mike's actions and pulled out of Mike's grip.

"MIKE? What are you doing?"

"So you entertained a lady friend last night huh?"

"YES! As a matter of fact I DID! Not that it's any of your business Mike." Steve said smiling to himself about the actual truth of that statement but also concerned as to why Mike seemed angry with him all of a sudden. "Why are you acting all strange all of a sudden? Did I miss something?"

Mike produced the bottle of pills from behind his back and held them up in front of Steve's face. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Aw Mike ..." Steve gasped knowing now what was bugging the older man and cursing his stupidity for not hiding the evidence last night, but thinking that he would have had plenty of time to put them away before he had been due to collect him at nine. " It wasn't that bad when you left me home it only got bad afterwards ... "

"Are you in any fit state to go to this crime scene?" Mike continued angrily.

"Yeah, I'm ok ..." and then seeing Mike scowling further he thought better of his lie and added before he instilled further wrath. " Ok, ok ... my head is still a little fuzzy and sore but it's getting better. Some fresh air and I'll be fine."

"What about your stomach? Are you feeling sick? Come on, the truth this time!"

Steve stood uncomfortably under Mike's glare and shifted from one foot to the other where he stood. Deciding honesty was the only way out of this particular situation he stammered nervously.

"Yeah, it's a little uneasy but once the scene isn't too gory I should be ok ... Sorry Mike ..." Steve said very quietly, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand and his stomach lightly with the other absentmindedly, looking suitably embarrassed at being caught out.

Mike calmed a little, grateful that his partner had at the very least been honest with him and feeling sorry for being so tough on him. Grabbing his shoulder affectionately, he squeezed it and pulled Steve's chin up so that Steve was looking at him.

"Steve. What am I going to do with you huh? If you're not feeling well you need to tell me buddy boy."

"Mike, I'm not a kid. I'm used to my migraines. I know what to do to get rid of them and I fully intended to come home last night, take my pills and get some sleep in a darkened room but just ... like I said something came up and ... someone needed a little company and I didn't have the heart to say no ... ok? And that's the truth alright?"

Mike couldn't help but smile. It was just like Steve to forego his own health for a damsel in distress.

"Oh I see now. What did she do, huh? Bat her eyelids at you. Was that it?"

Steve laughed at how wrong he was but deciding that he had shared enough of his private life with his partner for one early morning, he merely shook his head at Mike's observations and answered. " Not exactly, no. But she was upset."

"Oh the old tear trick huh? Buddy boy, when will you ever learn about women?"

"Mike it wasn't like that. You're barking right up the wrong tree. Now can we please drop this conversation and go to work?"

"Ok, ok ... Are you sure you're alright to go?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, but if it is gory, you hang back alright and I'll handle the gory parts for the both of us and you better bring your sunglasses with you for when the sun comes up. It's supposed to be a scorcher today and you know how sensitive your eyes are to the strong sunshine after one of those bad migraines."

Steve nodded, grateful for Mike's understanding and was touched by his thoughtfulness so he retrieved his sunglasses from the coffee table and pocketed them and then both men exited Steve's apartment and stood on the top step as Steve locked his front door behind them. It was still dark out so thankfully Steve's eyes were saved the torture of bright light. Heading down the stairs the two men headed for Mike's car that was parked a bit down the street.

"I'll drive." Mike stated knowing that if Steve was still under the effects of his pills that it was probably for the best.

"Ok ..."

Receiving no argument from the young man, he figured he had read the situation right. But as they passed the bottom apartment under Steve's, the door opened gingerly and having heard Mike and Steve's voices outside and their footsteps coming down the stairs the elderly lady poked her head out and called out nervously.

"Steve? Is that you?"

Steve stopped walking and turned to see his neighbor in her dressing gown at her door and became alarmed. Hurrying over to her with Mike a step behind he asked urgently.

"Mrs Peterson? What are you doing up at this hour? Are you ok?"

"Oh yes. I feel much better now thank you. I just couldn't sleep and was making some cocoa and I thought I heard you leaving your apartment. And I was wondering how your migraine was? "

"It's fine Mrs. Peterson. Thanks for asking. But you really should try to get some rest."

"I will, don't worry. I just wanted to ... em ... well thank you for your company last night. I ... didn't mean to be such a burden. The whole day just got to me I guess. I really am embarrassed that I caused such a fuss. I'm sure you probably had more important plans of your own last night instead of spending it consoling an old woman like me. Forgive me?"

Steve looked slightly flustered as he knew Mike had been listening to the conversation and he threw a backward, sheepish glance in his partner's direction. Seeing the change in Mike's facial expression he figured he was in for quite a ribbing after what he had just overheard but turning his attention back to his neighbor he ignored Mike's presence for the moment and spoke kindly.

"There's nothing to forgive Mrs. Peterson. I had no plans for last night really. I was glad to be of help and I'm glad you're feeling better now but go and get some rest now and I'll call in later to make sure you're ok. Alright?"

"Ok Steve and thank you." Mrs Peterson said emotionally grasping Steve's hand with her frail one and squeezing gratefully then noticing Mike standing behind him she added " Oh Lieutenant I didn't see you there. How are you? "

"I'm fine Mrs Peterson, thanks for asking."

"You mind that young man today, Lieutenant. He had the most horrendous migraine last night and even with that he was most kind to comfort an old lady in her time of need. You see I married my late husband on Valentine's day fifty years ago and I was feeling a little lonely and sad last night but Steve here was a treasure. He came in and listened to an old woman's reminiscences and stayed with me until I was feeling better. You treasure this young man Lieutenant. Not many young men are as thoughtful and considerate as he is."

Steve went beetroot red in the face and withered where he stood as Mike slapped him on the back and answered Mrs. Peterson.

"Oh he's special alright and don't you worry. I'll take real good care of him and bring him home safe and sound."

"Very well. Goodbye and stay safe now, both of you." she said smiling at the two men as she turned and went back inside and closed her door.

Mike didn't say anything else but smiled at how red Steve's face had gone and chuckled to himself as he headed for the car and sat into the drivers seat. Steve stood where he was for several seconds without following, feeling that Mike was going to be insufferable now for the rest of their shift, now that he knew the truth about his Valentine's evening. Eventually he headed for the car and sat into the passenger seat purposefully not catching Mike's eye.

"So Mrs. Peterson was your mystery Valentine date huh buddy boy?" Mike said trying his best not to laugh and remain serious.

"Aw lay off Mike will ya? She was upset. I did a nice thing. Don't give me a hard time over it will you please?" Steve complained rubbing his temples as he did and suddenly feeling that his day was going downhill rapidly.

Mike's face grew serious and after his initial amusement at Steve's unusual Valentine's evening companion faded, a feeling of pride for his partner's selfless actions took over and then sympathy for his partner's suffering followed shortly afterwards in short order.

"Alright I'm sorry for laughing. That was really a nice thing you did."

"Mike .."

"No, really. Joking aside. I'm proud of you buddy boy. Not many young men your age would have given up their time on a Valentine's Day to comfort a grieving old lady and especially not when their head felt like it was going to explode. You went a step above and beyond last night for your neighbor and you should be proud of yourself too. I mean it." Mike said patting Steve's leg proudly.

Steve seemed to blush even more and yet he was inwardly quite pleased that Mike had said that he was proud of him.

"Thanks Mike ... I appreciate that. It was the right thing to do you know?"

"Yes, I know ... Say, I'll tell you what? I've got a great idea." Mike said clapping his hands together a little too excitedly and causing Steve to wince.

"Sorry buddy boy ... I'll have to try to be quieter for the next few hours until that headache goes away huh? "Mike added, feeling bad for causing his partner's head to throb again.

"Yeah, I'd appreciate that. Thanks Mike."

"But as I was saying. After we've wrapped up the crime scene and before we head back to Bryant Street, I'm going to treat you to a fine breakfast as a reward for your selfless act of kindness last night. What do you say to that huh?"

"Mike, you don't have to ..."

"I know I don't have to buddy boy. I want to, ok? You deserve it."

"Ok then you're on ... just as long as it's not chilli ok? I don't think my stomach is up to that quite yet." he said smiling at Mike but again absentmindedly rubbing his still churning stomach.

"Ok no chilli! Tell you what. You can even pick the place. Now I can't say fairer than that can I?"

Steve's smile grew wider and his day suddenly felt like it was starting to pick up.

"I can pick the place?" he repeated.

"Yes."

"And you're paying?"

"Yes, that's what I said."

"Oh, that's gonna cost you Mike. " Steve said playfully wagging a finger at Mike and chuckling heartily despite the throbbing the laughter caused deep within his skull.

"Yes, I figured it might." Mike answered glad to see Steve in better spirits. " Are you ready to go?"

Steve sat back into his seat.

"Oh yes. I'M READY! " Steve announced enthusiastically, finally feeling ready to face whatever the day had in store.

"Ok, let's go do what we're paid to do buddy boy. Crime scene here we come." Mike said smiling as together they drove off to work as Steve laid his head back on the seat and enjoyed not having to drive for once.

"Mike, call me when we get there will ya?" he said closing his sore eyes and letting the motion of the car lull him back off to sleep.

"Sure Steve. You take it easy. Leave me to do all the work." Mike replied lightheartedly as he glanced sideways at his partner while stopped at a red light.

He thought about what Steve had done last night again and couldn't help but thinking that it had probably been the strangest Valentine's night his young partner had ever spent but he also figured from the hint of a smile that played on his partner's lips as he slept that it had also been one of the most rewarding too. And as the light turned green, Mike sped off again, feeling extra proud of the young man who had become so much part of his life over the last two years. Now all he had to do was get him to admit to feeling ill on occasion but that Mike figured, was going to be a much harder problem to solve and a lecture that could wait for another day.


End file.
